A Ghostly Night
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When the Smashers have to stay at a creepy mansion for 10 weeks while Smash Mansion is being fumigated, they soon become the victims of five michievous ghost girls who love playing pranks. Will they be able to handle it?


**A Ghostly Night**

**Summary****: When Smash Mansion has to be fumigated for 10 weeks because of a bug infestation, the Smash Brothers are forced to relocate to a creepy looking mansion in the grasslands of Smash City. But little do they know that the mansion is haunted by five mischievous female ghosts who possess the abilities to turn themselves solid and also make themselves appear alive. Can the Smash Brothers last 10 weeks in the haunted mansion?, Or will the ghosts drive them crazy with their antics?**

**Note: The contents of this story are made in a cartoon/anime style**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo**

**Side-note: Yoshi's physical appearance in this story is based off the appearance of his standing upright, long-tailed form from my "Curse Of The WereDino" story. He also speaks in his new human tone like in my other story as well. If you don't know about it, read it and see for yourself**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"10 WEEKS, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE MANSION HAS TO BE FUMIGATED FOR BUGS, AND IT'LL LAST FOR ONLY 10 WEEKS, THAT'S INSANE." yelled Mario.

"I'm very sorry, but this is a big mansion, we have to make sure all the bugs are gone, plus it'll take a lot of work." said a man who was wearing a uniform that said "Pest Be Gone" on it. Afterwards, he left.

"I guess we'll to accept the fact that we can't go back in the mansion until the stupid bugs are cleared out."

"So what do we do now?" asked Peach.

"I guess that until the mansion is cleaned out, we'll have to find somewhere else to stay." said Yoshi.

"How about we stay in a hotel?" asked Kirby.

All he got in response was death glares from everyone.

"What, I was just making a suggestion."

"You made a stupid suggestion you moronic puffball, none of us even have any money to afford a room."

"Alright calm down everyone, we'll just go through the city until we can find another place." said Sonic.

"It sounds hard, but it's worth a try." said Luigi.

* * *

**Later on...**

After searching for countless hours to find a place to stay, the Smash Brothers eventually came across a large unusual mansion located out in the grasslands of the Smash City boundaries. Judging from the looks of it, it looked like it had been abandoned years ago. It also looked like it was a haunted mansion, due to it's spooky like appearance.

"Hmm, it doesn't look too bad, it could use a few new layouts, but it's big enough for all of us." said Zelda.

"Uh uh, I'm not going in that place." said Luigi.

"Why not Luigi?" asked Samus.

"Are you kidding, look at the place, there could be ghosts living in there."

"Come on Luigi, everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts." said Mario.

"What about the ghosts that were at the mansion I won in a contest I never entered?"

"Don't start that again, that was a long time ago."

"I know a ghost infested house when I see one, and this house proves it all."

"Luigi, stop being a coward, this is the only place we could find, and we're gonna stay here, that's that." said Sonic.

"I don't know guys, I'm a little nervous myself." said Marth.

"Awww don't worry sweetie, I'll stay by your side." said Samus as she held Marth's hand. But he pulled away from her.

"Back off Samus, I said I was nervous, not crazy."

"I see what you mean Marthfykins."

"Don't call me that, I'm not your boyfriend."

"Not yet that is."

"No, as in not now, not ever."

"Playing hard to get, I like that."

"Look can we just go inside already."

"Oh no, I'm not going in there, you can't make me." said Luigi.

He then turned to run away but Mario grabbed him by his green shirt and dragged him along as he walked up to the front door of the mansion with the others. He knocked on the door three times, but no one answered.

"No one's home, can we go now!" said Luigi.

"Stop it Luigi, there's no ghosts living in this mansion." said Mario.

"And besides, the door's already unlocked, see." said Sonic as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He soon walked inside.

Mario walked in next, dragging in a struggling Luigi with him.

The other Smashers soon went in as well, not even noticing that the door closed on it's own. Surprisingly, the entire place looked clean and refreshing on the inside.

"Wow, everything in here is nice and clean." said Zelda.

"It looks like this will suit us very well." said Yoshi.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it here." said an unknown female voice.

"Who said that."

"I did."

Suddenly a red haired girl in a silky nightgown came down the hall and into the main room.

"Uh, who are you?"

"My name's Maddie, I live here with my four friends."

"Don't you think it's a little too early to still be wearing your nightgown?"

"I don't mind it. Anyway, I hope you'll love staying here, there's plenty of rooms for you all to use, and there's great food and drinks in the kitchen, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for your kindness." said Peach.

"You're welcome."

Afterwards, she turned around and walked down the hall until she was out of sight. The sooner she went into a dark room, she suddenly turned herself white and became transparent.

"Hehehehe, I can't believe they actually fell for that, they're so gullible that they don't know me and my friends are ghosts." said Maddie.

Suddenly, four more female ghosts came up into the room from the floor. Their names were Kelly, Tyra, Elsie and Lauren.

"Did they suspect anything?" asked Elsie.

"Nope, they're still clueless."

"Oh I just know that we're gonna have a lot of fun with them, and I really do mean a whole lot of fun." said Lauren.

"Girls get ready, because it's showtime."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Luigi was quietly walking down the hall, trying the best he could to stay confident without freaking out. Unaware of the fact that he was being followed.

"Keep it together Luigi, you can do it, remember what Mario said, there's no such thing as ghosts." said Luigi who was talking to himself.

"Luigi!" called a voice.

"Who said that?"

"Luigi, I'm coming for you, woooo."

"Who's there?"

"I'm going to get yooouuu, wooooo."

"G-g-g-g-g-ghosts don't exist." said Luigi in fright.

Suddenly, Lauren appeared right behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and soon began shivering with fear.

"BOO" yelled Lauren.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, GHOST, MARIO HELP." screamed Luigi as he ran down the hall in a panic while Lauren just giggled.

"Hehehehehe, that was so funny and exciting, but there's more where that came from." she said to herself

* * *

**Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

Mario had just made a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He then set it down on the table and went over to the fridge to get some Parmesan cheese. However, while he wasn't looking, a ghostly hand phased through the table and grabbed a bottle of incredibly spicy hot sauce. It poured some of the sauce onto the pasta and set the bottle back down on the table before disappeared.

Mario soon came back to the table with a container of Parmesan cheese. He sprinkled some of it on the spaghetti put it back in the fridge. Afterwards, he sat down, grabbed a fork and started eating. He soon realized something wasn't right about the food.

"That's strange, I don't remember putting anything spicy on the spaghetti." said Mario.

But soon Mario's mouth felt like it was on fire as steam blew out of his ears and his eyes turned red.

"AAAHHHHH, SPICY FOOD, HOT HOT HOT." Mario yelled running around the kitchen.

He then saw a glass of milk on the table and made a run towards it, only to trip and fall to the floor. When he got back up, he quickly grabbed the milk and drank it, not know that the milk had been replaced with the hot sauce. This made his mouth even more hotter than before. He then ran out the kitchen, where Tyra appeared soon after he was gone.

"Ooooh, now-a that's-a what I-a call a spicy meatball, hehehehe." said Tyra in a goofy italian accent.

"This is so exciting, I love being mischievous."

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Gosh, I just love looking at myself in the mirror while I do my makeup." said Peach who was in one the guest rooms on the first floor. She was sharing a room with Zelda and Samus.

"We've noticed, you've been sitting there for the last 20 minutes." said Zelda.

"You're just jealous."

"I really wish I had shared a room with Marth." said Samus.

"Well why didn't you?" asked Zelda.

"He said he didn't want to share a room with me?"

"Could it be the fact that he doesn't like you hitting on him so much?"

"So I come on a little strong, no big deal."

"Or the fact that you always peek in his room while he's undressing."

"I can't help it."

"Or how you always follow him everywhere he goes."

"Okay that's enough."

"You two can talk all you want, I don't really care." said Peach.

"I'm gonna go for a walk in the hall, you coming along Zelda?" asked Samus.

"Right behind you."

They soon left the room, leaving Peach by herself.

"I really like seeing my reflection, there's no problem with that. It's not like it's alive."

"Yeah right, that's what you think." said a voice.

"Excuse me, who was that?"

"It's me, your reflection."

Peach looked closely at the mirror and noticed that her own reflection was in fact alive.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Peach wondered.

But her reflection soon started making goofy faces at her, almost as if it were acting like a screwy cartoon character.

"This is just a dream, this isn't happening, it's a dream."

"If it was a dream, would I do this?"

Suddenly, her reflection reached out of the mirror and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Gimme a kiss."

Peach was suddenly kissed roughly on the lips by her own living reflection. She gasped in shock and disgust when she felt a tongue enter into her mouth. The frightened Princess struggled to break free, but to no avail. Eventually, the reflection released her from the kiss, making a cartoonish 'Pop' sound as their lips broke away from each other.

"Mmm, nice kiss, your tongue was so soft and tasty, hehehehehe."

But Peach didn't say another word, instead she fell off her stool and became unconcious. The reflection soon came out of the mirror and changed into Elsie, revealing that she was pretending to be Peach's reflection.

"Hehehehehe, that was so fun, I just loved seeing all those funny cartoons that involved kissing, and I used that gag to my advantage for a prank, though I decided to use my tongue as a tag along." said Elsie.

* * *

**Eleswhere...**

Sonic was out on the balcony of the mansion enjoying the soft and cool breeze. The balcony was stationed above the deep end of an outside pool. Because of his hatred towards water, he shivered slightly at the thought of falling in.

"You know, staying in this mansion for 10 weeks probably won't be so bad." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." said Maddie who appeared in her human form.

"What's up Maddie?"

"I saw you up on the balcony and decided to join you."

She soon walked up next to him and stood with him.

"It's a beautiful night don't you think?"

"Sure is Sonic."

"I'm glad you agree."

"I know what else nighttime is beautiful for."

"What?"

"Kissing."

"Kissing!" said a shocked Sonic.

" How about it." suggested Maddie.

"But we barely know each other."

"Oh come on, gimme some sugar."

Sonic gulped nervously when he saw Maddie coming at him with her lips puckered and her tongue sticking out. Sonic just began backing up to the front of the balcony until he was cornered. The moment he felt Maddie's tongue touch his lips, he instantly got startled and ended up falling off the balcony, splashing into the pool below.

"Hahahahahaha, ah hahahahaha, you are so gullible, hahahahahaha." said Maddie who laughed as she left the balcony.

Sonic climbed halfway out of the pool and held onto the edge while making an annoyed look on his face.

"That was so not funny." said Sonic as he shook the excess water from his quills.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the mansion...**

Marth was currently in the living room laying on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV, trying to find something better to watch.

"Geez, there's nothing good on TV." said Marth.

So Marth continued changing channels for the next several minutes. Eventually he got tired and fell asleep, dropping the remote on the floor. Kelly came into the room by phasing through the wall. The moment she spotted Marth sleeping on the couch, her face lit up with delight and her heart beat out of her chest in the shape of a valentine's heart.

"Whoa baby, he's is so hot, and he's asleep. Wait a minute, I know what to do,oh this is gonna be fun." said Kelly.

She then floated down to Marth until she was laying on top of him. She sighed dreamily as she gazed at the sleeping swordsman, paying most attention to his lips, as she was incredibly anxious to kiss them. She soon grasped his face gently in her hands and leaned in towards him. Within seconds, she connected her lips to his softly. Kelly moaned with affection and joy as she kissed Marth. Wanting more of his taste, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, licking all around the inside.

Marth soon started to wake up the moment he felt someone kissing him with their tongue in his mouth. He suddenly became wide eyed when he saw that he was being french kissed by a ghost girl. When Kelly broke the kiss, she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Hi there cutie, sorry for waking you, but I just couldn't help kissing you. Later baby." said Kelly before she disappeared through a wall.

The sooner she was gone, Marth did the one thing that came to mind.

"I just got kissed by a gh-gh-gh-gh-ghost, okay I'm not gonna panic , I'm not gonna panic." he said to himself in a frightened voice.

But he couldn't hold it any longer, so he let it out.

"AAAAAHHHHH, I GOT KISSED BY A GHOST." screamed Marth as he ran down the hallway.

* * *

**Later in the hallway...**

"Ah that's better, I finally got the spicyness out of my mouth. I'm a little confused though, who would put spicy stuff in my pasta." said Mario as he walked down the hall after a of gallon of milk to cool his mouth off.

But he was soon alerted by the sound of his brother Luigi running down the hall while screaming in fear.

"MARIO HELP ME, THERE'S GHOSTS IN THIS MANSION." shouted Luigi as he shook Mario frantically.

"Luigi, I thought I told you that there are no ghosts in this mansion." said Mario as he pushed Luigi off him.

"Yes there is, I saw one earlier, it scared the daylights out of me."

"Luigi that's enough. I don't have time for your ridiculous ghost stories, you've been talking about it ever since we came to this mansion, and I want it stopped now."

"But Mario-"

"But nothing, I don't want to hear it."

After that, Mario walked around him and continued down the hall.

"But but Mario, oh forget it."

"Hey, green cap."

He soon turned around to find himself face to face with Lauren once again.

"Uh, nice ghost, friendly ghost. Please don't scare me again."

"BLEAH."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, GHOST." screamed Luigi who soon ran off again.

"Oh I just loving scaring that guy out of his wits, heheheheheh." Lauren giggled before phasing through the floor.

* * *

**I was originally gonna make this a oneshot, but I decided to turn it into a full story.**

**Can you imagine yourself staying in a mansion where there are some female ghosts who constantly scare, prank and kiss you when you never see it coming?**

**I know I can.**

**It might not be as funny as some of my other humorous stories, but I just did it for fun and entertainment.**

**If you choose to leave a review, make sure you're honest.**

**By the way, I'll go over all the weird things that happened to the characters in this chapter.**

**Luigi- Scared by Lauren twice**

**Mario- Mouth burned by Tyra after she put spicy hot sauce in his spaghetti**

**Peach- Frightened and kissed by Elsie through the mirror, fell unconcious soon after**

**Sonic- Tricked by Maddie into falling off the balcony and into the pool**

**Marth- French kissed by Kelly while sleeping on the couch.**

**I assure you that those ghost girls have a lot more plans in store for the others smashers in the next chapter.**

**Later everybody.**


End file.
